


老妈要抱孙子，立刻（母命难违）

by KayKIMO



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Elementary School, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Meet-Cute, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 11:06:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11827455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayKIMO/pseuds/KayKIMO
Summary: 虽不至举全村之力，但这并不代表孩子们不需要点帮助来实现目标。当史蒂夫看起来独木难支时，哪个好母亲会冷眼旁观，让机会从他身边白白溜走？萨拉罗杰斯可不是那种母亲。





	老妈要抱孙子，立刻（母命难违）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mama wants grandbabies, stat.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11788299) by [shetlandowl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shetlandowl/pseuds/shetlandowl). 



“好了，薄荷糖组合，把手放下。奇巧巧克力，举起手来。阿琳，萨米特，哈维，纳泽，弗洛拉。”史蒂夫挨个点着名，他的三年级学生们正在吃零食休息。就在出席名单快要核对完时，他突然意识到了什么不对；他需要再检查一遍，为了不陷入恐慌，他选择数人头。

除了去洗手间的两个学生，还缺一个。

“手放下吧奇巧队。”他听见自己面带微笑地说，然后走到了他的助教那儿，他正一边吃着自己的零食，一边和几个小孩子聊天。

“嗨，真抱歉乔安娜，我能借用一下彼得吗？谢谢你。”

彼得把他装着绿葡萄的小保鲜盒递给乔安娜，告诉她分给她小组的成员们吃，然后起身跟着史蒂夫走到几步开外的地方说话。“你还好吗？你看起来很苍白。”

“哈维不见了，”史蒂夫尽可能冷静地说。谢天谢地，学生们的注意力都不在这边。“他有跟你说要去上厕所什么的吗？”

“没有，”彼得答道，他快速扫视了一圈确认史蒂夫数得没错，“玛丽简陪袁和艾米去了，但只有她俩。”

“陪他们待在这儿。等玛丽简回来，让她告诉员工他走丢了，”史蒂夫跟彼得说，“然后告诉学生们——告诉他们以小组为单位编故事，关于和恐龙打架的，好吗？如果听到消息就给我打电话。”

“没问题，史蒂夫——嘿！试试从四楼找起？他真的很喜欢霸王龙。”彼得看到史蒂夫朝亚洲哺乳动物展厅走去便这样建议，于是史蒂夫立即转身上了楼梯。

那可怜的孩子。万一他遭遇不测——要是有人把他抓走了怎么办？当史蒂夫忙着鼓励孩子们向导游提问时，有人把他引诱到一旁，或者趁着老师们不注意，便把他拦腰劫走了。

这些珍贵的灵魂被托付给他；这是他的责任。

他试着把注意力集中在佩姬的声音上，她会用那令人煎熬的愉悦嗓音告诉他，他又过度戏剧化了。毕竟，哈维这个好奇鬼很可能在某个空当里溜走去读什么东西了，或者想要参观一下他们小组没去过的展厅，现在完全沉浸在可以四处游荡的自由中了。在他所有学生中，会把自己偷偷藏起来，重演非官方版本博物馆奇妙夜的，就只有他了。

“哈维？”他冲着蜥臀目恐龙展厅里喊道，快步走过最空旷的地方去寻找他的学生，“哈维，你在哪儿？”

史蒂夫很快排查完了第四层。他沿着楼梯下到三楼时听见扬声器里一个女声在播报哈维的名字，不知怎么的，那仅仅使得眼下的状况更加真实紧张。他必须得在失去冷静前找回那个男孩。

非洲哺乳动物展厅一片昏暗，他刚走进北美鸟类展厅，就听到一个熟悉的声音在叫他的名字。

“嘿，罗杰斯先生！”哈维笑着，朝他挥了挥手。

如释重负的感觉就像一桶冰凉的佳得乐饮料当头浇下。他冲到男孩面前，蹲下身紧紧抱住了他。

“这是你的老师？”头顶传来一阵轻笑声，史蒂夫从哈维的肩膀处抬起头，看到了一双蜜糖般的褐色眼睛，带着温暖的笑意，正注视着他和哈维。

“我是。”“他是。”史蒂夫和哈维同时开口道。

然后，史蒂夫用跟他把这孩子裹进怀抱一样快的速度倾身向后，握住男孩的双肩，仔仔细细地从头到脚打量了他一遍。

“你没事吧，哈维？发生了什么？”

哈维只是笑着耸耸肩，然后仰头看了眼还站在不远处的男人。“托尼找到了我。”

史蒂夫眨了下眼，有些惊慌，但他随后视线上移看向一旁等待的男人，声音不稳但充满希望地问道：“托尼？”

“我在这儿工作。”托尼微笑着解释，语气舒缓。“我们在展厅对面搭建一个专展，但我猜哈维决定要提前参观……”

确认了没人试图绑架或者引诱他的三年级学生离开，史蒂夫一时间不知是该宽慰感激，还是该对这个未经准许偷偷溜走的叛逆儿童感到失望。

“谢谢，”史蒂夫不假思索地开口，“我——我不知道他怎么，我们怎么没注意到——如果有任何东西损坏了或者，或者——”哦，该死的。无价的化石和手工品得多少钱？

“一切都好，”托尼保证，然后对哈维笑了笑，“他是个非常聪明的孩子，他懂得这些。”

但是哈维扯着史蒂夫的袖子使劲摇头，因为显然他要更清楚。“罗杰斯先生，托尼知道所有的事！”

“不是所有。”托尼大笑，拍拍孩子的肩膀。“回到课堂上去，很快你就比我知道得多了。”

哈维眼睛亮亮地看向他，罕见地害羞起来。“真的吗？”

“真的。”

而史蒂夫，他才刚缓过劲来。他抹了把脸，试图克服肾上腺素消退后残留的恐惧。

一个孩子就这样掉队了，他怎么能注意不到？任何事都可能发生。而且见鬼的，这孩子溜进了博物馆一处在建的限制区域——万一有什么东西砸到他，在他身上碎开怎么办？果真如此，史蒂夫永远都不会原谅自己。

史蒂夫感觉到一只手轻柔地捏住了他的肩膀，他之前一直在目光涣散地盯着手机屏，他抬起头，对上了一双温暖的饱含关切的棕色眼睛。

“嘿，罗杰斯先生？”托尼率先问道，然后露出一个鼓励的微笑，“你的班级在哪？”

“罗斯福圆形大厅。”史蒂夫机械地回答，接着猛然回想起他当初为什么会把手机掏出来。他试着用颤抖的手指给彼得和玛丽简发短信，告诉他们哈维已经找到了，他们正在回去的路上。

“好选择。”托尼笑了，然后低头看着哈维。“你见过巴里了吗？”他问孩子，慢慢把路往楼梯的方向引。“他是我们的重龙。你知道他是全世界仅有两只在展的重龙标本之一吗？”

“真的吗？为什么？”

“因为它们非常稀有；不过，你会见到许多它们的亲戚，梁龙或者雷龙。你看过小脚板吗？他就是一头雷龙。”

哈维跟在托尼身旁快步走下楼梯，一直好奇地仰视着他，史蒂夫跟在两人身后。“区别在哪儿啊？”哈维很想知道。

“嗯，雷龙整体来讲小一点，比较健壮。梁龙和重龙的平均长度差不多，但重龙脖子更长，尾巴更短。”

“为什么呀？”

“说实话，我也不知道，”托尼诚实地回答，“但很有可能是它们的生存环境导致的。也许是它们吃的东西，也许是它们的捕食者。你看到巴里是如何用后腿站立的了吗？”他指着立起来的恐龙问道。“因为他的前半身比后半身重太多，他很可能就是这样与捕食者对抗的，用尾巴固定住自己。至于梁龙，由于它们的尾巴和脖子大约一边重，她可以用尾巴扫击她的捕食者。”

“就像小脚板的妈妈！”

“是的！没错。”托尼说着，露出一个大大的微笑。彼得上前自我介绍，再次感谢托尼找到了他们的学生，然后领着哈维回到了他的小组，确保这孩子在大家继续参观前吃掉他的零食。

彼得和玛丽简一起用恐龙充实了孩子们的故事时间，总的来说，就连史蒂夫都认为他们在面对恐慌时处理得很不错。尽管他的脑神经还在叫嚣着这一切本可能会多么糟糕，但他的学生们都在这儿了，个个都很健康很高兴，并且在大巴来把他们接回布鲁克林前，还有两个小时的充裕时间。

“罗杰斯先生？”托尼轻声问道，再一次把史蒂夫从他的思绪中拖了出来。“你还好吗？”

“是的——是的，谢谢。”史蒂夫露出一个紧张的笑容，有点喘不上气来。“只是——我以为，我想到了最坏的情况，我总是这样；他们只是孩子，他们都是机灵的孩子，但万一发生不测，我——我不是连姆尼森，我不知道我该怎么——”

“嘿，嘿别这样，什么都没发生，一切都安好。”托尼提醒他，嗓音轻柔，然后他沉默了一会，等史蒂夫平静下来后，他问道，“你要我带着你的队伍逛逛吗？”

当史蒂夫意识到男人提议了什么时，他想摇头拒绝，因为博物馆花钱雇他不是让他帮忙看孩子的，他有工作要做，而他们已经耽误他够久了。但没等他把谢绝的话说出口，托尼便笑着拍了拍他的胳膊。

“你冷静冷静，这儿有我呢。”托尼保证，然后走到孩子们那边。

玛丽简肯定是注意到了托尼有话要说，因为她拍着手掌喊道，“好了，停下！”

学生们转过来面向她，整齐划一地喊道：“集合听令！”

托尼连忙用手捂住嘴巴，但这并没能掩盖他笑喷了的事实。

“你们最棒了。”等他终于能正常呼吸了，他这样说道。“嗨，大家好。”他挥了挥手跟他们打招呼，然后孩子们礼貌地合唱出一个好奇满满的“嗨”回应他。“我的名字是托尼，我是自然历史博物馆的古生物学家。我跟小家伙们一起工作，那些小型恐龙——嗯，就跟你们差不多大。在你们剩余的时间里，我会带你们四处转转，给你们看几个我最喜欢的区域和展览。我会尽最大的可能回答你们的任何问题；实际上，在我们开始前有人有什么疑问吗？”

“罗杰斯先生说我们不知道恐龙灭绝的原因，”哈维在一片害羞的寂静中举起手，“这是真的吗？”

“嘿！是的，孩子，罗杰斯先生说得没错。”托尼肯定道，“只不过，应该是‘我们不知道绝大多数恐龙灭绝的原因。’直到今天还有一些兽脚类存活在世上。你们看到我身后这家伙，重龙了吗？我管他叫巴里。他是蜥脚类恐龙的一种，他正在和一头异龙打架。他让你们想起了什么？”

当大部分孩子喊道“霸王龙！”时，托尼笑着点了点头。“没错，一头霸王龙。异龙和霸王龙都是兽脚亚目类恐龙的一员。但是小鸡、鸽子和鸵鸟——它们也是兽脚类。所以并非所有的恐龙都灭绝了。”

在那之后，孩子们向托尼抛出了一系列问题，假如史蒂夫此刻精神状态好些，他肯定会感到一阵难以抑制的自豪。

恐龙进化过吗？ _是的，我们最贴切的猜想是大多数恐龙——甚至鳄鱼——都是从两条腿的恐龙进化而来的。_

为什么恐龙那么大？ _没有明确的答案。一些人认为是当时的大气差异导致植被覆盖面积更广，使得素食恐龙能够生活在自助餐式的舒适环境中，同时也为大量食肉恐龙提供了食物。另一些人说，如果它们更大，生存和保暖(作为冷血动物)会更容易。但最有可能的原因是两者的结合。_

恐龙是怎么生小宝宝的？ _和现代爬行动物一样，恐龙也下蛋。它们如何抚养幼兽则取决于恐龙的种类，我们有一些关于它们行为方式的线索。例如，群居的恐龙都有责任保护它们的巢穴，也可能要保护幼兽免受捕食者的侵扰。不过它们是如何繁殖的，这是该领域最大的谜团之一。有些恐龙是如此之大，以至于如今我们根本没有活着的动物可以用来比较并做出假设。出于这个原因，一些人相信大型恐龙可能会定期迁移到广阔的水域附近，在那儿水可以帮忙支撑它们的重量。_

一个坐得离托尼很近的小女孩举起了手。托尼对她微笑，问她有什么问题。“我妈妈是个医生，”阿琳告诉他，很郑重其事的样子。“她说男人的阴茎和体型是成——比——例的，”她缓慢地发音，看起来很骄傲她念对了。“恐龙会有比罗杰斯先生还大的鸡鸡吗？”

就在那一刻，史蒂夫为他所遭受的这一切深感懊悔。他不再为他的学生们骄傲。他只希望地板开裂，把他一股脑吞进去，这样他就能安详地死去，再也不用回想起这一刻了。

托尼缓缓转身望向史蒂夫，他什么也没说，既没有咧开嘴乐也没有假惺惺地堆笑，他扬起眉毛，向史蒂夫传达这样一个意思——尽管他现在表现得很镇定，但托尼是完完全全地，毫不羞愧地，被这个场面取悦到了，并且很有可能，之后会想听听故事的完整版。

“这是个好问题。”他回答了阿琳，就像他对待其他孩子一样冷静又友好。“事实上，我们甚至不知道它们是否有阴茎，或者——对雌性来说——阴道。它们或许有过，但随着时间的推移，化石并没有保留任何相关线索。因为它们臀部的结构，我们可以很容易地分辨雌雄，但这也是我们所知的极限了。有可能的是，那些小到能像现代哺乳动物一样交配的动物有阴茎和阴道，但同人类一样，它们不需要成比例：只要有性功能就可以。它们也很可能像现代蜥蜴一样繁殖，在这种情况下，它们不会有阴茎或阴道，只需相互摩擦几秒钟，这就足够了。”

阿琳看起来很惶恐，可能是跟她妈妈学的。“几秒？”

“就像一个利落的喷嚏那么快。”

***

“儿子，你给我打电话是想说你遇见你的梦中女人了吗？”

坐在沙发上的史蒂夫朝天花板掀了掀眼皮，他居然没能料到这一出，真是讽刺。之所以这么说，是因为他母亲已经不是第一次在接电话时问他同样的问题了。

“没有，”他最终承认了，“但是妈妈——”

“那就是你的梦中男人，”她抢在他前面说，“然后你需要我帮你准备领养文件？”

“妈，我还是孤家寡人一个，”史蒂夫翻着白眼叹息道，“妈妈，我们能谈谈吗？我以为我今天把一个孩子弄丢了。”

“但是你没有？”他嗯了一声肯定她的猜测。“那你没事。振作起来史蒂夫，妈咪在玩德州扑克呢，赌池里有两张下周去汉密尔顿的票。”

“什么？”史蒂夫瞠目结舌，“妈妈？妈！”

他不用看手机就知道她已经把电话挂断了。

***

第二天，史蒂夫的午休时间还剩五分钟时，他的母亲打来了电话。

“你好啊妈妈，”他面无表情地问候道，“你赢到票了吗？”

“你母亲是个赢家史蒂维，这算哪门子问题？我当然赢了。”她答道，但她的声音是如此地欢快，史蒂夫能轻易想象出她满脸笑容的样子，于是他也勉强笑了笑。“现在，告诉我发生了什么事？你差点丢了一个孩子？”

“我确实丢了他有那么十来分钟？哈维趁我们没注意时走开了——”

“如果你那两个助教不老忙着调情的话。”她开启了评论模式，但史蒂夫在她过分发挥前打断了她。

“妈妈，哈维总是惹麻烦。他是个好孩子，但他太聪明了。”史蒂夫替彼得和玛丽简说好话，即使他偶尔也这么认为。“博物馆在搭建恐龙展览，他偷溜进了那片施工区域，但幸运的是一个在那儿工作的男人找到他并把他带了回来。”

“可爱的男人？”她猜测。说真的，有时候史蒂夫都不知道他干嘛要给他妈打电话。“单身吗？”

“妈，你连他多大都不知道！”

“哎呀亲爱的，你已经单身两年了，或许是时候别那么挑了。”她尖利地指出，“现在，跟我说说他的事。”

“他比我大不了多少，”史蒂夫说，他清楚最好别跟她顶嘴。“我想——他一定是看出我有多担心了，因为最后的一个半小时他一直陪着我们。他带孩子们进行了一次私人参观，回答了他们所有的问题。他甚至回了他的办公室或是哪儿，给孩子们带了一些化石、骨头和牙齿来玩。然后他拿出一些类似芦苇的塑料模型，给孩子们展示人们如何编织篮子，在里面扣上泥，再把它放在火上烤，这样他们就可以把水带到更远的地方。之前他还——”

电话那端的莎拉清了清嗓子，等史蒂夫停止喋喋不休后，她说：“宝贝，甜心，别再用人称代词了。他叫什么名字？”

“托尼。”

“你管他要电话号码了吗？”

“妈妈！没有，不是所有事都跟约会有关好吧。单身没什么问题，我得跟你说几遍啊？”

“当然有问题，要是你26还好，你都35了。赶紧的，穿得立整点去找他，谢谢他昨天的帮忙，然后问他要手机号。”

史蒂夫直勾勾盯着教室的墙壁，不禁去想他能在这最后五分钟内做多少事，如果他没接起电话的话。

“好了妈妈，学生们回来前我还有工作要做。”他突然来了这么一句，快到她没来得及打断。“我爱你，拜。”

***

“他没救了。”晚些做美甲的时候，莎拉向杰姬发牢骚说。“他怎么可能找得到另一半，如果他不创造机会，或者好好利用它们呢？”

“亲爱的，你知道我也没办法。”杰姬提醒她，“你忘了詹姆斯在遇到娜塔莎之前有多花了吗？每个月我都得把他押去诊所检查，就为了晚上能睡得着觉。”

“我记得，”莎拉同情地皱眉，“你养了个好孩子，姐们，他明显知道该什么时候收心。”

“别提了，”杰姬打了个寒颤，“我真高兴他定下来了。娜塔莎对他很有帮助，她能让他把心思放在正轨上。”

“我家孩子怎么就找不到这样的人呢？”莎拉当即抱怨道。“当他告诉我他是双性恋时，我简直太开心了——多了那么多潜在对象！但照这么发展下去，要是我再不给他牵线，我连孙子影都别想见到了。”

杰姬在按摩椅上耸耸肩，然后用无辜又好奇的表情看着莎拉：“所以，你为什么不那么做呢？”

这个问题让莎拉怔了一秒，这么简单的办法，她以前居然没想到。

“上帝啊，你说得对，”她轻声说，“我得亲自出马。”

***

不到两小时后，莎拉和杰姬便买好票走进了这周早些时候史蒂夫带他学生们来过的自然历史博物馆。

“他叫托尼，”莎拉小声提醒杰姬，声音透露着一丝阴谋的味道。“史蒂夫对男性的品味总是很类似，所以我们要找一个褐色头发腿长屁股翘的男人。”

杰姬困惑地皱起眉头，感觉有些前后不搭。“你说的不是那个碰巧找到孩子的男人吗，怎么变成史蒂夫会被吸引的了？”

“如果不是有好感他根本不会那么注意他，”萨拉分析得头头是道，“如果不是看上他了，他根本不会把自己的年龄跟托尼作比较。真的，我跟你讲，我们要找一个褐色头发，有一双美腿和一个翘臀的男人。”

两个小时后博物馆关门了，杰姬和莎拉一无所获，只得跟随其他游客离开。但是第二天她们下早班后又回来了，准备一雪前耻：她们带了相机，对讲机，还有一大堆用来标注博物馆地图的钢笔和荧光笔。

这项伟业进行到第五天后（包括星期五和星期六，她们没有排班，可以一整天耗在博物馆），她们一致认为伪装很有必要。两个女人，每天下午都来，连着好几个小时监视员工，还做笔记？她们需要伪装。所以星期三那天，这时距史蒂夫带他的班级来博物馆已经一周了，莎拉和杰姬带着她们最大框的眼镜，棒球帽，穿着她们儿子曾一度撇得房子里到处都是的众多连帽衫中的一件，走进了博物馆。

“这太可笑了，完毕。”大约下午四点，还有不到两个小时就闭馆时，杰姬冲着对讲机咕哝道，“我们太可笑了。我们压根找不到这个男人！完毕。”

“他肯定在这工作，完毕。”几秒钟后莎拉回复她，“纽约就这一家自然科学博物馆，对吧？完毕。”

“我不知道，完毕。”杰姬在脑海里过了一遍后说，“也许？完毕。”

“您好，您是要找些什么吗？”一个人突然询问道，差点把杰姬给吓死。她转过身，才发现她不知怎么走到了服务台附近，她紧紧攥住手里的对讲机，就像那是她的命根子一样。

杰姬低头盯着对讲机看了一会，想了想，然后把它塞进了连帽衫的口袋里。如果她们想要成功，就必须得改变策略。她走了过去，那人正在高大的柜台后礼貌地等待着。

“是的，麻烦你，”她说，“我侄子史蒂夫上周带着一支校队来参观，三年级。呃，他，嗯，怎么说，遇到了一些困难，然后一个在这儿工作的男人帮助了他，我真的很想找到这个人好向他表示感谢。我只知道他叫托尼，褐色头发，可能有双很好看的腿。”

“这样啊？那——好吧，那真是，让我看看能不能帮你找到他。但我平常不在后勤组工作，让我问问我的同事。”他让杰姬稍候片刻，然后俯身对坐在他身边的红发女人说道，“嘿，佩珀？一个游客想找人，他上周帮助了她带校队参观的儿子。你认识一个叫托尼，褐色头发，腿很好看的人吗？”

佩珀给了男人一个极为恼怒的眼神，自从杰姬在詹姆斯17岁的时候试图让他穿上粉红色的系扣衬衫参加她姐姐的游园会之后，她就再也没见过这么吓人的表情了。

“哦对！”男人大笑起来，然后他转过身，笑容明亮，目光狡黠，“ 嗨，有什么能帮你的吗？我是托尼。”

“卧槽。”

***

“史蒂夫，亲爱的。”这是史蒂夫在周三晚上接起电话时听到的第一句话。他在用牙齿扯着纱布往指节上缠，就含混地哼哼了两声表示他在听。“你周六晚上过来吃饭吧？我昨天买了些新架子需要组装，而且我好久没见到你了。”

史蒂夫暂时忘了绷带的事，想提醒他母亲他不是她想的那种坏儿子。“妈，我周二有回去吃晚饭，”他皱起眉头，突然又想起了点别的，“我那天不就帮你把架子装好了吗？”

“哦，”莎拉一时语塞，但又迅速找回了先前欢快的语调，“这些是第二批。你干嘛非得跟我犟啊，你有约了？”

“没有，妈妈，但是——”

“但是什么？你妈需要帮忙你就这个态度？”

“妈，能让我先喘口气吗？行，没问题，我周六会去的。”

“谢谢你亲爱的，”她喜笑颜开，“四点到？之后也别安排事情了，厕所的地砖需要重新灌浆，而且我后背疼。”

“是的妈妈，”他照常回答，不然他周六还能干什么呢？“我周六不会做其他安排了。”

“我爱你宝贝，周六下午四点见。”

***

“妈！我到了。”史蒂夫进门时朝屋里喊道。他穿着破衣服来的，就算重铺瓷砖时毁掉也不会心疼。

莎拉看到他这副样子时，一点都没惊讶。

“嗨，亲爱的。赶快，去洗个澡，刮胡子，”她匆匆忙忙地说，“速度，客房里有给你换的衣服。”

“什么？”他皱着眉问，但还是由着他妈妈把他赶到了走廊尽头的浴室。

“少问问题，多搓澡。不然你以为会是什么，珍珠果酱乐队吗？”

“妈！你叫我来做灌浆的。”他为自己辩驳，但她只是打开浴室门让他赶紧进去。

“洗澡。好好搓搓，全身都要。刮胡子。我希望看到你最精神的模样，好吗？我们有客人来访。”

“妈，如果这是相亲的话，我不——”

“少还嘴，多说 _好的，母亲_ 。”

史蒂夫的下巴紧绷成一条线，他试图让身体两侧的拳头放松下来。不管怎样，她是他的母亲，而她不准备轻易放过他，所以最终他踏进浴室，然后使劲关上了门。

到头来，他没花多久就收拾好了。他妈妈给他留了一套深灰色西装和蓝色系扣衬衫，她还有一双他的舞鞋，一条漂亮的皮带，甚至还有他的古龙水。这开始让他感到十分诡异。

或许是时候在周六晚上做些真正的计划了，因为如果这些东西都是她手头就有的，他显然在他母亲家待太久了。

一阵敲门声响起，他立刻听见他妈妈从随便她在哪藏着的地方喊道：

“宝贝！快去开门！”

在他既安全又私密的旧卧室里，他才敢翻白眼。他把领带系正，最后扫视了自己一遍，然后走出去开门。

门的另一侧站着托尼，英俊的，穿着精制西装，不知道姓什么的托尼，是一位古生物学家，很会跟孩子们相处，有着善良的眼睛，即便在他的学生把他跟恐龙生殖器相比时，也没有当面嘲笑他的托尼。

“嗨，”托尼带着轻松愉快的微笑说道，“还记得我吗？”

“托尼，嗨，”史蒂夫终于答道，一个字一个字地往外蹦，“当然是你，你——谢谢，谢谢你的帮忙，再次感谢。那是真是最棒的户外之旅了。”

“我敢说你妈妈比你的还要精彩，”托尼大笑，然后从夹克衫的口袋里掏出两张去汉密尔顿的票，“不过也许我们的还能更好。你说呢，史蒂夫？”

“就这么定了。”

 

全文完


End file.
